


Operation KuzuPek- Oh shit...

by tasticalturtle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Not everyone is shown but is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasticalturtle/pseuds/tasticalturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the class tries to get Peko and Fuyuhikyo together...are they too late? Will they work or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation KuzuPek- Oh shit...

Fuyuhikyo and Peko walked through the halls together, at first; they tried to hide their childhood relationship of master and tool. But little after school started Fuyuhikyo realized he needed the silver haired girl. He talked to her and now she was by his side any time she could. They had a few classes together.  
Sonia and Ibuki were outside their class when the duo passed them. "They're so in love" Sonia said "I know, Valentines is next week" Ibuki started "We must help them!" Sonia declared. Ibuki smiled at the idea "Ok tell all girls to meet up at my dorm at 6pm. We will discuss this!" She said fired up. The two girls then laughed and walked off to talk about how to the gangster and swordswomen together.  
Down the hallway, Souda, Hinata, and Komaeda were having small talks about classes and such and the duo passed them as well, they heard Peko giggled and Fuyuhikyo look flushed. "W-what do you think they were talking about" Souda wondered with his dirty mind. "Probably nothing, I mean they’re not really together" Komaeda stated.  
Fuyuhikyo did look flushed but not the reasons his classmates thought so, really the conversation went like this...  
"Young Mas-" "Peko stop just call me Fuyuhikyo please? Especially in school..." He sighed. "I’m sorry, I keep forgetting I’ve been bad" She said plainly. "D-don’t say that either!" He freaked. "It makes us sound...weird" He flushed.  
Fuyuhikyo did like the swordswoman. All he wanted was for her to understand she’s not just a tool and she could maybe feel love and passion for someone else, which he hoped was him.  
Peko did like the yakuza. But she was a mind set, that inappropriate. Hess your boss, young master, having this crush when he could have really any girl in the school, not really but in her eyes he could, is too much. Just keep this wall, this block.  
Both are just scared, scared to lose their best friend and childhood friends they even live in the same house. They were scared of rejection and the loss of the sense of having someone close.  
The two parted ways heading to class. "Ill meet you back here after last class right" Peko asked "Yes, then can you help me study for a test tomorrow?" He asked. "Of course. Well go to your dorm?" She asked. He nodded "See ya then" He said "Bye you- Fuyuhikyo, til then" She said  
Fuyuhikyo walked into his class and sat down in his seat between Ibuki and Sonia. "Excuse me! Fuyuhikyo! Ibuki has a question!" The musician basically yelled. "Keep your voice down asshole...What do you want" He asked not making eye contact and gathering his books out."Ok ok ok so say that Ibuki wanted to help two friends out. And I needed Peko, what day would you be free and her" She asked.  
"Id say the 14th" He said flatly. "We don’t do anything on Saturdays" he continued "why the fuck do you need her? What friends?" he asked "Ibuki wants to help Sonia go shopping for Tanaka! We need uh Peko as a look out as we go" She smiled.  
"Ill talk to her about it now leave me the fuck alone" He sneered. Ibuki gave Sonia thumbs up and she silently clapped.  
Later that night, all the girls met up in Sonia’s room. "Ok guys Ibuki has a great plan" Ibuki said with stars in her eyes. "First we will meet up with Peko at the matt at 6pm. The boys will invite Fuyuhikyo to help hajime get chiaki a 'last minute gift' on Friday night. Then at 7pm we will suggest dinner, the boys will at that time too then we will get them to the fancy place across the street." Sonia smiled "Sounds good to me" Mahiru nodded. "This is going to be so fucking awesome!" Akane cheered  
Friday night came when the boys executed their part, after Hiyoko being forced to agree so a valentines date with teruteru, and Mikan with Komaeda, the boys agreed to help. Hajime texted Fuyuhikyo,  
HH: Fuyuhikyo!! I’m in deep shit sos  
FK: What? What’s wrong?  
HH: I forgot to get chiaki a gift for valentines :( the boys and I are going to the mall can you help out and keep a look out for her??  
FK: I was suppose to drop Peko off there so...whatever fine dumbass, remember next time to get ur gf a damn gift  
HH: Ur the best thxx and I know :( the reserve has actual homework! I’ve been in a fuckton of work lately.  
FK: No excuses night  
Fuyuhikyo sighed, he friends were stupid but he...was kind of jealous of them. He heard TeruTeru scored a date and Komaeda as well. His friends were doing better than him, if only he had the balls to ask out Peko.  
"Young mas-" Peko stopped herself "Fuyuhikyo...are you okay?" She asked looking up from her tablet, Fuyuhikyo looked away from her. "N-nothing. It’s getting late we can finish our studying later." He said quickly. Peko looked at him "Are you okay?"She asked  
"I’m fine, just tired long day" He huffed. She pressed the back of her hand to his face "You don’t seem warm..." "I-I’m not sick" He said pushing her hand off, "You’ve been acting strange, is it about how we had plans Saturday and you suggested I go off with the girls?" Peko asked,  
"N-no of course not, that movie was going to be dumb anyway. You deserve some time with the girls n-not caged by my side 24/7" He sighed, "Caged? I choose to Young master"  
"I don’t want you by my side cause of that! Because you feel like you have too! If you want to be here for me, be here for yourself. I don’t need you, I’m a big boy" He huffed.  
Peko stood up; "If you don’t need me ill be on my way" She said plainly then walked out. Fuyuhikyo sighed and laid back onto his bed. "I just fucked up majorly." He sighed.  
He sat there for a second, and then suddenly walked out, going after her.  
He caught up with the swordswomen, "I thought you didn’t need me" She sighed "I need you more than anything, Peko I’m sorry what I said I wasn’t thinking I was thinking of other things."She stopped walking then turned to him "You know I care a lot about you Fuyuhikyo"  
"Trust me I know, and Peko can I be honest. What I’m about to say is only about our own feelings not what you were raised on. Peko I...I like you a lot, I care so much about you. I’ve felt this since we were in middle school, you understand me and shit. I l-love you Peko" He managed to stammer out.  
The silver haired girl looked shocked, "I-I get it if you don’t like me that way I just needed to say it." He sighed "Fuyuhikyo I...I felt like hiding behind as a tool would mask my feelings for you but I...feel completely the same. I love you too" She smiled.  
He just looked at the taller girl, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Tomorrow after our friends are done being stupid, dinner at the place across from the mall? I want to treat you for Valentine’s Day, well meet at 7?" He asked,  
"Id love too, good night" She said kissing his cheek "N-night Peko" He responded totally flushed and both made their ways back to their dorm.  
Saturday came quickly, the girls all in one car, the boys in one. Each group not realizing what was really going on.  
"Sonia what do you think hed like?" Mahiru asked "I was thinking some plushies and maybe candy. I don’t recall him being a fan of it." She said looking down "hmmm" Ibuki thought. "What do you think Peko?" She asked  
Peko snapped out of her thoughts "Well we all know he takes care of animals outside so why not some foot wear or a jacket or something to protect him." "That a great idea! He keeps saying he needs new boots but didn’t have the time or money to get them! Thanks Peko" Sonia smiled.  
"N-no problem" Peko looked down at her phone, a text from Fuyuhikyo "r u hving fun?"  
She was actually.  
In the boys car, "What do you mean I can’t get her a video game it’s who she is" Hajime argued "You got to be romantic, ya know the classics" Souda grinned "Flowers Bear Candy" He followed up "But I love Chiaki and she’s different than any girl she wouldn’t like that stuff." "Also condoms are classic and rose petals" Teruteru piped up  
All the boys just glared at him, "ignoring that irrational statement, I must agree with Hajime a good gift should come from you know of the person"Tanaka stated. Says the one who spent 500 on a custom made bracelet." Souda rolled his eyes.  
"I love her is it a crime?" Tanaka asked. Now the two were bickering, Fuyuhikyo decided to text Peko, maybe she was bored as much as him.  
FK: "R u hving fun?"  
PP: "actually I am r u?"  
Fk: "yea...still on for 7 right?"  
PP: "y wouldn’t we?"  
FK: "u might have changed ur mind?'  
PP: "I haven’t I luv u, at the mall ttyl"  
FK: "I luv u too ttyl were almost there"  
Peko sighed at her phone. "Peko what’s wrong?" Chiaki asked, "Oh nothing, just a little tired." "Are you sure? You seem a bit...to the side." Chiaki reassured. "Just, not use to the girls ya know..." "I feel you; I’m use to Komaeda and Hajime. But sometimes we need other girls to talk too."Chiaki smiled.  
"How are you and Hajime? Isn’t it weird going from best friends to relationship?" "It was at first but we both realized our feelings for each other and we know nothing can come between us if stuff happens we know we’re here friends at the least." Chiaki smiled softly.  
"I see..." Peko said softly as they all got out of the car, and of course Mikan slipped and started crying,  
"Come on girl" Akane said helping the poor nurse out, "We got to get you a dress for Komaeda" Sonia smiled.  
The boys, on the other side of the mall talked, "Like I said Hajime, Condoms and raised petals" Teruteru said creepily. "If that your plan for Hiyoko, you’ll going to get beat" Hajime laughed. "I’m just going to get her this fighting game I have because she loves it so much we can play together now." Hajime smiled.  
The girls were at some clothes store, "I’m not trying anything on! That perverted burnt pig is lucky I said yes under the terms we discussed" Hiyoko hissed.  
"Come on Hiyoko, at least look presentable" Mahiru sighed. After buying boots for Tanaka, a dress for Mikan, and Ibuki as well, Peko was...surprisingly happy. She loved bonding with the girls, should she tell them about Fuyuhikyo..? "No, after I will." She thought to herself.  
"Fine! Ill try it on! S-stop p-pressuring me" Hiyoko cried. "Mahiru you have to come with me to untie my k-kimono" She said wiping her eyes, "Alright I’m coming" The red head sighed. The rest of the girls sat outside the fitting rooms. Chiaki focused on the handheld she bought with her.  
The boys were now sat in the gaming store taking turns trying all the demo games. Fuyuhikyo had to admit, he was having somewhat some fun.  
Soon 7 rolled by. Hajime spoke up "I’m hungry how about we head across the street." Fuyuhikyo froze "I can’t, I promised my sister id...do something with her tonight" He stuttered. "Come on it’s the best place in town." "Like I said I have to go do something" The baby faced gangster said walking off.  
"Shit..." Hajime sighed.  
Over with the girls, Sonia smiled "Let’s go get dinner on me guys" She smiled. "I’m sorry I can’t come with I have to go help Fuyuhikyo with something with his sister, thank you though." Peko bowed making her quick escape. "Wait Peko!" Ibuki called out, the silver haired girl kept walking.  
The two meet up in front of a small gift shop, Peko changed in the bathroom to a simple casual black dress she bought in her purse. Fuyuhikyo in his usual suit but fixed up a lot neater. Peko let her hair down.  
"You look beautiful" Fuyuhikyo smiled, "T-thank you, you look handsome as well" She softly smiled. Fuyuhikyo held out his hand "Dinner my lady?" He smiled. She took her his. "Of course, lets go" She laughed softly.  
The two groups now together, "I can’t believe we failed" Mahiru sighed as she walked. "Wait guys" Souda said being ignored "I know, now I’m stuck with this nasty perv" Hiyoko whined,  
"Guys... look" Souda said again, this time Chiaki looked up. "Guys look" She said and everyone looked over to the gangster and swordswoman walking out holding hands,  
"We must follow" Ibuki said determined, everyone nodded and slowly followed the couple.  
"I’m glad you’re getting along with the girls" Fuyuhikyo smiled. "Their not as bad as I thought. Not use to them really but...I would like to hang out with them more if they invite me again." She smiled softly.  
"The guys were fine, them being...them" He chuckled, "Enough about them though, tonight’s about us" He smiled. She smiled back as they entered the restaurant  
Once seated, they talked about little things. "Everything looks good" Peko said looking at the menu "Anything you want, it’s all on me"  
The group sat outside a window, "So...we didn’t have to do anything?" Hajime sighed. "I didn’t have to agree to date this pig" Hiyoko cried. "Come on guys lets leave em" Mahiru smiled. "Your right plus Tanakaaa~ we have a movie to catch" Sonia said hugging the breeder "Indeed we do." He blushed.  
"Also Chiaki my parents are gone for the night, we can play videos" Hajime smiled. "Ah! Amazing let’s go" Chiaki smiled pulling the reserve student away. The group broke up to fill their own valentine’s dates. Mahiru and Souda sat at the bus bench.  
"And then there were two" Souda sighed. "Mhm" She nodded. "Do you want to...I don’t know get something from the cafe inside? The bus won’t come for awhile." Souda said looking at her. Mahiru thought about it, better than being alone right?  
She sighed "Fine but it’s not a date" She huffed. "Whatever you say" Souda shrugged, as they walked they started talking about little things,  
Back in the restaurant, the two were finishing up their meal. "This was amazing" Peko smiled. "Agreed, Peko do you think...'us' would work?" He looked at her. "I do, I have high hopes" She smiled.  
Fuyuhikyo paid the bill the two walked out hand in hand. "Should we call a car or wait for the bus?" Peko asked.  
"Ill call a car..." Fuyuhikyo said stepping off pulling out his phone.  
Peko looked around the area, a foresty area. She heard laughing and looked over to see Mahiru and Souda. "I’m being honest" Souda laughed. "You did not have glasses" Mahiru giggled.  
Peko honestly couldn’t believe it; they walked past her sitting on the bus bench. "This was...surprising fun" Mahiru smiled. "We should do this again, I-if you want to" Souda said nervously. "I thought you were in love with Sonia?" Mahiru asked,  
"I gave up, she’s with mister breeder now," He sighed, Mahiru grabbed his hand "We may do this again, but if you tell anyone it won’t" Souda smiled "yes! I promise!" Souda smiled.  
The bus came and the two hopped on when Fuyuhikyo came back "The car will be here in 10, want to sit?" He asked, "Sure" She nodded sitting down at the bench. He sat next to her and put an arm around her.  
A small breeze passed by and Peko shivered a bit. Without a word, Fuyuhikyo took off his suit coat and put it around Peko, "I don’t want you to catch a cold..." He blushed and put his arm back.  
She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed "Thank you." They were quiet for awhile, well about 5 five minutes when the car pulled up. The two got up and Fuyuhikyo opened the door for her "my lady" He smiled. She softly laughed as she got into the car and he followed her in.  
"Hopes peak right sir?" the driver asked. "Yea. And hurry the fuck up with this I’m tired" He spat. The car quickly started up and made its way to the school. The car ride was quiet but the good quiet, in the dark the two held hands.  
"Were here sir" The driver said "Thanks, tell my dad thanks too..." Fuyuhikyo muttered opening his side door and holding it open for Peko.  
They walked into the dorms area, standing outside pekos dorm; they held hands "well our nights to an end" Fuyuhikyo softly smiled, "It was the best night of my life" She smiled back "I promise more nights like this"  
Fuyuhikyo stood on his tippy toes to kiss the 5'8 girl. Peko kissed back, sparks flying through their bodies.  
When they separated they just looked at each other, and Peko giggled. "I’m sorry that I’m too short" He said looking down. Peko lifted his chin; "Your height doesn’t change how I feel" She smiled kissing him again.  
"Good night Peko" He smiled "Good night Fuyuhikyo" She smiled back walking into her dorm and closing the door.  
Fuyuhikyo smiled to himself walking back to his dorm feeling the happiest has ever been.


End file.
